Game Over
by Annah Woods
Summary: When a certain feline finds out Lila has threatened his princess, his actions are quite unpredictable.


**_Summary: When a certain feline finds out Lila has threatened his princess, his actions are quite unpredictable._**

* * *

"No, Plagg. We aren't robbing a cheese festival! Where would we even find one anyways?" the blond sighed.

Plagg really liked cheese. Like how he believed the moon was made out of cheese, and the model telling him that the moon is not made out of cheese. If Ladybug found some way to have their suits transform to space suits, then he could prove Plagg wrong. Or as he said to the kwami, he could do it himself.

The blond tucked a piece of cheese into his shirt to shut the black cat kwami up. Cheese festival. Now he wondered if one even existed. Or if he'd like cheese fondue. He groaned to himself. He walked into the school, making his way towards the library. He needed to get his studies done before the day started. As always, he gently greeted the library workers. Then made his way towards one of the tables.

Sure he could work on said project at home, but preferably, he liked being near other people who weren't constantly telling him to look the part. At least he wished he could be a normal kid. Which wasn't really possible. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard two familiar voices.

One of a girl whom he called their everyday Ladybug and the other who claimed to be a miraculous holder until Ladybug embarrassed her. He could see why Ladybug did what she did. Especially if their identities where on the line. Anyways, the blond edged closer. He knew Marinette didn't like Lila either.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Adrien? He will never date someone as clumsy as you. You just need to give in and I'll stop making your life difficult," Lila had Marinette pinned against wall. Her hands against both her sides with a sly smirk on her face.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Marinette had her back against the wall.

He could see how she was trying to stay strong. How tears were forming in her eyes. Marinette didn't do anything to Lila.

"I promise you that you **_will _**loose all of your friends and Adrien **_will _**soon be mine." she got off of Marinette. Then turned herself around and flicked her hair back with a delighted look on her face.

Hearing all of this made his blood boil. How dare Lila threaten her. His princess.

Marinette was a kind and sweet girl. She didn't deserve any horrible treatment Lila had been giving her. But how often did little miss lila do this?

He clenched his fists until they turned white. No one threatened his friends. No one. The blond took a deep breath. He came from the bookcase he was hiding from.

She was trembling.

How long had this been going on?

She flinched.

He wasn't sure why. He walked over to her. He knew Alya fell for Lila's lies. A good reporter always looked into her sources. What sources did Lila have ananyways?

She was holding back the will cry.

And that broke his heart. He embraced her gently and buries his face into her beautiful midnight colored hair. The fresh scent of frosting and strawberries came to mind. He felt her hands clutch his shirt and heard her sobs. Seeing her like this broke his heart. He was not going to let Lila get away from this. He shhed a little bit and rubbed her back gently. "I'll never be hers," he whispered gently.

She was calming down.

He was surprised of no akuma being around. Nonetheless, he'd protect her any day. He felt that if he lost her, he'd blame himself and never forgive himself.

She looked up at him.

He gently dried her tears. His eyes met her. He did care and would honestly date her, but he couldn't betray his feelings for Ladybug. She did say she had feelings for another guy. Maybe he should accept his feelings for her. He held her protectively and even brought her to each class. He ensured she was alright. And kept watch of Lila.

He couldn't confront her as Adrien. His father would be disappointed in him. He couldn't risk that. He sensed how Plagg was hating this girl too. The girl who made his princess cry. Cry!

He spoke into his shirt for a moment. He made sure no one was listening to him, "Do you think Cat Noir can visit Marinette tonight after taking care of Lila?"

His kwami eyed him. Okay, so his mistakes were forgiven, but the powers of the miraculous were meant for good use. And this was his soulmate. Marinette was Ladybug and it was killing Plagg how he couldn't say anything. Tikki advised against it. The kwami nodded his head. Then slipped back into the boy's pocket.

Though, at least today, that brunette wasn't wrapping her arms around him and calling him hers. He wasn't anyone's. He wasn't some prize to be won. And he finally figured Lila wanted him due to his status.

Talking to Ladybug or Marinette, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Those two girls were amazing. Neither of them had ever taken advantage of him. He admired Ladybug. He loved how Marinette treated everyone like equals.

Everyone was human.

**_LBCN Scene Change LBCN_**

He sighed softly. The moment he got home, it was typical for his father not to join him for dinner. That meant he'd be alone again. Then again, he could simply excuse himself and go on an 'early patrol'. He wanted, no, he needed to take care of Lila.

After what she's done...he couldn't let that ever happen again.

Perhaps he'd threaten her, but he didn't want to be like her. He was a superhero. The model sat on his bed. He turned his head to the window.

The sun was setting. Streaks of beautiful colors spread across the sky. Pinks and oranges that mixed with the light blue.

He glanced at Plagg for a moment. The model was filled with rage. He could still feel his blood boil from earlier. There was no one he could speak to about his concerns. Why would his father care? He stood up. Then erased the very thought from his mind. "Claws out." A bright green light surrounded him, making him Cat Noir. He opened his window and let himself out. He thought maybe he should consult Ladybug. But this was between him and that liar.

No one knew where she lived. She did a pretty good job covering her tracks.

He pulled his baton from his side, clicked something and watched it extend with a screen showing up. He typed in Lila's full name. Hopefully he'd find her address this way?

Something popped up. Her home wasn't far from the park. It was surprisingly closer than he thought.

He extended his staff and made his way towards the girl's house. Oh no, he wasn't going to knock on her window. No, no, no. He was going to knock in the door and have a little talk with Mrs. Rossi.

It was stupid how no one picked up the phone when the school called.

He felt bad already. The feline dropped down from the rooftops he was on. Then like a gentleman, knocked on the door. With his cat ears, he had enhanced hearing. He heard footsteps approach the door and open.

A tired Mrs. Rossi answered the door. She was shocked to see who was there, "Cat Noir! Is there something wrong?" she allowed him in.

"Nothing dangerous. I came here to talk about your daughter. She has caused some trouble at school. The school officials haven't done anything. So I've come because I know the truth." he walked in.

They had a lovely apartment.

She raised an eyebrow, "She caused trouble? I know my daughter better than you. She is my little angel."

"Miss-"

She quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry for coming here out of the blue. Your daughter has threatened one of the students at the school she goes to."

"Threatened?"

"Yes, threatened. I have recording evidence of her in her action," Cat extended his baton once more. Thankfully he recorded the incident. Why didn't he come forward? He didn't want Lila to be akumatized.

She needed to pay the consequences.

Thankfully, he was glad he had said video. He sent it to himself. Pretty ironic, right?

_"You just need to give in and I'll stop making your life difficult."_

He saw many emotions run its course with her mother. It was from shock to anger to hurt and much more.

What did she raise? She knew she was gone a long time for her job, but that was only because she wanted to surprise her daughter with something special. She called for Lila to come downstairs. Her mother mouthed a 'thank you'. She was going to take care of this.

"You called?," Lila said with the most innocent voice possible.

He saw right through her.

"This nice young man has informed me of what you do at school. Care to explain?" she honestly didn't want this to be true.

"What are talking about?"

"You threatened one of your classmates today. I know."

"She was the one who was threatening me! What was I supposed to do?"

"Don't play dumb with me, young lady. You know what you did. You might as well spit it out as long as you are in Paris," she placed her hands on her hips.

She glared at the superhero. This idiot really cared about Marinette? He was ruining everything!

"Don't feed me with your lies. You're better than this."

"She was akumatized! She made me say those things!" her stack of lies were slowly falling apart. She wasn't about to be exposed just yet. The school was still dangerous. She could try and convince her mom that everyone was out to get her. The brunette clasped her hands together, "She's been bullying me and another friend of mine. I had to stop her..."

She was slapped across the face. By who? Her own mother.

"I know Marinette. She and her family have been nothing, but kind to you and you think its perfectly okay to lie to me like this?" she had already made up her mind, "Pack your things. You're going to be living with you Nona."

"What?! You believe that mangy alley cat over your own daughter?! He's akumatized too! Please!" she didn't want to be with her Nona. Not again. She was miserable there. Her Nona saw right through her and there was nothing she could do. Her begging didn't even phase her own mother. She was dragged up the stairs with large tears streaming down her face. "No! No! NO!" she cried out.

He took a deep breath. No violence was done towards her. He thought he should of gotten a reward for not clawing her to shreds. He glanced at the table, noticing that fake miraculous she owned. He gently picked it up and broke it. He made sure it was irreplaceable or fixable with a little help from Plagg. Then he said his goodbyes and went on his merry way.

And the next day, well, Marinette was being praised and got apologies from her fellow classmates for how Lila treated them and her.

Alya was especially more apologetic than anyone else. She wanted details on Marinette's relationship with Cat Noir to which the bluenette denied and said that they were just friends.

Meowch. What an awful thing to say to a night in shining armor. Anyways, he was always going to have her back. No one was going to threaten his princess. **_No one. _**


End file.
